<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flood by WendigoStudios66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713682">Flood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66'>WendigoStudios66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Ruby &amp; Sapphire &amp; Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kyogre - Freeform, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is coming from the massive created by Kyogre and Team Aqua, a lone Team Aqua grunt wanders the world with her regrets in head, there is almost nothing that can be done, the end is near.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain came down hard, nailing me quickly with the heavy downpour of fresh water, I was wet in near seconds. I shivered from the coldness of the rain, my raincoat was destroyed from a fire and I hadn’t gotten a new one and my Team Aqua uniform provided me no warmth or much cover from the heavy rain but I only have myself to blame, for my physical condition and the end of the world.<br/>I looked around the route which I believe to be Route 104, the ocean was familiar to me as I had played in that ocean countless times, I felt tears brimming in the corners of my eyes as the realization that I would never be able to swim in the ocean again or ever and I couldn't stop myself from crying, I didn't wipe my tears away, I wasn’t going to get dry at all.<br/>For those who are asking about who I am, I'll tell you even though it’s completely pointless, my name is Amy and I was once a member of Team Aqua but that title had been destroyed by the deadly flood that was caused by Kyogre, the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn as well as us...Team Aqua.<br/>Our plan was to expand the ocean for the good of all water-type Pokemon but...everything went awry. Kyogre went out of control and covered the entire world in heavy rain clouds which poured heavy rain and flooded nearly all of Hoenn which was three days ago and the destruction that followed nearly destroyed all of Hoenn. <br/>Upon realizing our error, me and the rest of Team Aqua attempted to set things right however along with the gym leaders and our rival Team Magma...Kyogre was still able to wipe most of us out with it’s sheer might, despite us having water-type Pokemon that resist Kyogre’s attacks and some having the type advantage over Kyogre. Since we knew Kyogre was a legendary Pokemon, we did our hardest to fight the beast but to no avail.<br/>But even with our combined power, the legendary water Pokemon was still able to overpower us, though many of us were gone, a good chunk of us had managed to escape the caverns before it flooded with water which included me. The remaining grunts either hid in wherever, fled the region or whatever else. I, however, stayed behind in Hoenn, I just couldn’t bring myself to abandon my home that I spent my life at for eighteen years.<br/>I was knocked out of reality by my feet slipping on the mud, I let out a scream as I hit the ground, splashing into the water and mud, which got my uniform soaked in even more mud and water, I finally lost control of my emotions, I let out a wail as I pounded the ground with my fists which got my gloved hands covered in mud, water splashed up from my punches from frustration.<br/>My heart-broken cries went unnoticed, I was alone and I would forever be alone until I died. Growling in rage, I stood on my feet and stormed over to a nearly tree before climbing it in order to get out of the rain which sounded stupid even to me. The leaves above dropped some water onto my body but it wasn’t much.<br/>I looked around the route once again, seeing the water was slowly rising, I suddenly was glad I climbed up that tree. I sighed and lied down on the large branch, my light blue Team Aqua bandana began to feel tight and it gave me a pounding headache, I rubbed my temples to ease the pain in my head.<br/>I angrily huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, I wish I had a piece of paper so I could write down my regrets as my emotions were still running wild but it was really pointless, but there was only one thing I wanted to say: “I’m sorry.”<br/>At that thought of those two words, I began to weep quietly and bury my face in my hands, smearing mud on my face as I tried to hide. I suddenly wobbled and I had to grab the branches near me in order to not fall into the flooded ground, as I gained balance I caught sight of a small light brown bag hanging on the tree branches next to me.<br/>Curious, I reached over and grabbed it, pulling it off the branches. My hands were shaky from the chill as I opened the bag, there wasn’t too much inside, just a couple potions, an everstone and a purple Pokeball? My curiosity grew and I reached into the bag and pulled out the ball with my left hand.<br/>My jaw dropped in surprise as I realized it was the Masterball, the most powerful Pokeball in all of the world capable of capturing any Pokemon without fail, even legendary Pokemon without...fail. When I saw the Masterball, I felt a smile of hope form on my face as a sudden realization hit me hard like a ton of bricks.<br/>There was a way to stop the massive flood and Kyogre! But there was a problem, where was Kyogre? When that thought in mind, my smile of hope dropped into a wide-eyed look of terror, I didn’t take that little problem into account as the region of Hoenn was a big one, even a big Pokemon like Kyogre could get lost without a map meaning Kyogre could be anything in Hoenn.<br/>Cursing under my breath, I punched the tree branch with my empty hand and gritted my teeth. I then took a deep breath to calm myself and I reached for my Pokeballs, ready to call out my Crobat in order to fly around Hoenn to find Kyogre. However before I grabbed the right one, I heard a roar that nearly scared the daylights out of me.<br/>My head whipped toward the ocean where the legendary Pokemon crashed through the water, sending up a large tidal wave right at me. In a panicked frenzy, I called out my Crobat almost immediately and we quickly took off into the air before the wave reached us.<br/>Kyogre noticed me and blasted Hydro Pump, both me and Crobat avoided it’s attack. I looked down at the Masterball clutched tight in my hand and my fear transformed into determination. “Crobat, fly us downward!” I shouted to my partner. <br/>Crobat nodded and we swooped down toward Kyogre, who responded by firing Ice Beam but we dodged once again thankfully. I gritted my teeth and stood on my feet with the Masterball clenched tightly in my right hand, I took a deep breath and fired the last hope for the survival of the Hoenn region, ensuring our world would live through this tragedy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>